1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cutting die head; specifically a cutting die head designed for use on a machine tool having a fixed or revolving spindle, wherein the cutting die head does not require an external resetting or setting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic cutting die heads with external trips and resets are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,014, to O. A. Smith, describes a threading die for use with a stationary spindle that utilizes a lever extending from the die head as a resetting mechanism. Use of such an external lever greatly limits the potential use of the die head.
A cutting die head with an improved mechanism for tripping and resetting is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,205, to W. J. Hogg. This device is described as a die head of simple construction having circular cutters or chasers. The die head utilizes an external mechanism such as a yoke, interacting with a grooved collar to trip and reset the die head. This improved mechanism eliminates the need for a fixed lever on the die head and allows for the die head to be used in rotating as well as stationary spindle applications. However, use of such an external mechanism still limits the die head to what machines it may be used on.